Giovanni
= Giovanni = . Known Information Giovanni or sir Giovanni is a Gael beserker that was raised in the Gael forest. His clan collected the heads of their enemies as a symbol of power and strength to show others what happens if you show hostility to them or their allies. Giovanni's father was the leader of the clan but later passed that honor to Giovanni. Later Giovanni learned he is not full Gael but his mother is of castle thorn. After setting out for castle thorn to find and meet his mother he learned he is actually of noble birth and becomes a knight. He became a high ranking member in the 2nd division and was later granted a small force to command, he traveled back to the Gael and recruited some of his beserker clan mates then returned to castle thorn with his now larger force. At some point he was traveling alone when he was ambushed by clean shaven bandits and murdered, because of this he is now slow to trust any man that doesn't have a beard. Since his return he joined a privateer crew currently named Bad Leather, he was quickly named first mate and acting captain. He has recently taken over as captain of the bad leather crew as well as joining the town gaurd. Giovanni is very protective of effendal, fae, dragons and half breeds. He claims to have had a half fae brother as well as raising a half dragon baby he found abandoned in the gael forrests as his own son. Status As a knight of Castle thorn Giovanni has four pins of status Allies *Former Captain Pipe Rat * Lady Belladonna Rue * Ember * Captain Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance * Sir Tor Artelius * Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio * Carnum Statera * Drengr Langrhar * Kaelan Estelmer * Thiatale Enemies * Other than demons and Undead Giovanni has no known enemies Rumors *Rumor has it Giovanni is a hopeless speaker but he means well * Giovanni killed thousands in his past life * there are songs about his past glory * he has a soft spot for dogs and cats * he can be disabled by back scratches and excellent massages * he fears spiders * attacking his friends puts you on a list he keeps * he keeps a list of people to kill in a horrific and gruesome way * he has far more military and political influence than he claims * Giovanni runs letters with top secret information to kings and generals * he has never been loved * he commanded more than just thorn knights and Gael beserkers * Giovanni's forces were horribly slaughtered and it haunts his dreams * he is a man whore * He is currently in bed with Arasimiel. Literally and figuratively. * His rabbit is not that soft. Do not bother petting it. * His rabbit furs have fleas *Giovanni isn't actually in love with anyone he's actually just in love with love or the idea of love! *Rumor has it there is someone who is curious about Giovanni possibly romantically possibly not *Giovanni loves running into walls * Rumor has it Giovanni LOVES clean shaven men * Giovanni hates pants. * Bassanio is Giovanni's forgotten twin brother from another reality. It's awkward. * Giovanni is V * Rumor has it, Giovanni is always ready to feed a Fae in need * Rumor has it, Giovanni is fully capable of carrying 113lbs of fury through the town over his shoulder. * Rumor has it, Giovanni loves fae candy Quotes * want to pet my rabbit? * race does not matter to me, your character does. * I just want to keep everybody safe and make sure they are happy *Not the beard! Character Inspirations Giovanni is my actual name, always thought vikings were interesting, and like barbarians, "Korgoth of Barbaria" "Starbarians" those are both explicit and a bit raunchy so be warned if you look them up Soundtrack all songs are somewhat in order of Giovanni's life https://youtu.be/reOLeLX0Q9U https://youtu.be/95oz0hPeqxE https://youtu.be/ZQ_3hsCDp7k https://youtu.be/f55CqLc6IR0 https://youtu.be/7jTgkTEDDog https://youtu.be/05rR7nozsYg https://youtu.be/wY1fUAPYH3M